In the years since the introduction of the Apple IPAD®, tablet computers have improved rapidly to include not only a wide range of applications but also a complement of peripheral facilities such as cameras, audio recording and playback, global position sensing, accelerometers, telephone functions, and Internet access. Except for a few “hardened” devices, most of these tablets are delivered with sleek, smooth, rectangular, and rather sensitive form factors. Also, there tend to be many spots on screen and off screen which are sensitive to human touch, often by accident. Relatively small devices such as those with screen diagonals less than six (6) inches can be cradled easily in one hand and used as they are engineered to be, but larger devices become clumsy when held in hand for a variety of their uses, especially those devices which have narrow bezels and/or numerous “hot spots” around the periphery. Accidental activation of undesired functions at inappropriate times, fumbling to hold a device while activating desired functions, and outright dropping of the device are common, even for well-coordinated users. Covers, folders, and holsters offer some conveniences and protections, but usually at the cost of adding size, introducing clumsiness, and/or covering over some essential functions. What is needed is an improved way of holding such devices.